Love En Vogue Couture
by toddntan
Summary: “Do you still love him?” Julian always assumed it was Lucas Scott- Her First Love- But when a man from her past as Reigning Fashion Queen returns; could he be even bigger competition? LBCJ Major NH Brooke Centric


_Credit to the Schwahn _- Preview of what I have been working on since Monday! nuOTH has been reenergized for me to move forward! Still, I am diehard Brucas & Hate PUCAS though!

**Love En Vogue Couture**

**-~Gravity~-**

**Preview: **Hidden Behind Gucci Shades

~-x-~

"_I'm just not that GIRL!"_

_Raspy pleads echoed from the elevator door of New York City's Glorious Plaza Hotel. Sparkling chandeliers twinkled and whirled around due to the increased volume. Fashion Queen and _Clothes Over Bro's _founder Brooke Davis pushed past the opened metal door into the crowded lobby. Two brown Louis Vuttion totes in her hand, the tiny brunette marched away from the lanky form into a crowd of New Yorkers. Heavy heels slammed against the polished floors loudly_…Click_, _Click_._

_Yet the other wealthy guests ignored the twosome. Cropped darkened tresses bounces with loose curls as she made her way towards the exit. The scent of strawberries and tangy spice drifted behind her flowing form. Behind the racing brunette, an even faster male chased his last chance at happiness. A dark Versace suit matched her designer jacket and pencil thin skirt. Dressed decadently, he ran after his gorgeous companion. _

_Lean legs sped behind her, bright blue eyes burning the retreating image forever into his memory. Taste, touch, smell, sound- the day he stopped believing in love would be permanently engraved into every aspect of his psyche. From the flickering headlights of passing vehicles to the night's sky lit by the city skyline, this memory would haunt his dreams._

"_Who's asking you to be, Dimples?" Authority and boldness demanded an answer. But, it was the pet name between them that hit her the hardest and caused her halt. Tears blurred her vision and she tried to focus by staring through the glass exit corridor. Brooke delivered a hissed whisper, "Don't call me that!"_

"_Brooke, don't you see that I care about you."_

"_You can't even say it."_

"_Yes I can…" As if the sudden realization surprised them both, the Fashionista whipped around. Little fingers tightened around the two tote handles. Sweat gathered in the palms of her hand and suctioned the bag material to her hand. Hazel eyes focused on thin lips uttering bittersweet words, "I love you, Brooklyn Penelope Davis." _

_It was indeed the first time he had even spoken the word LOVE in her presence. In fact, she had never once said that would to him either. Yet, and urge pulled at her should to admit to their love as well. After a year of dating, Brooke allowed the words to slip from her tongue. Over the racket of the noisy hotel lobby, the brunette insisted, "I love you too, but love isn't supposed to be like this, you know?" _

"_I don't understand." Chiseled features crinkled into a handsome frown. The Fashionista's beau Reached out a large hand to her. Long fingers clasped around the circumference of her left wrist. Brooke let out a small gasp from the warmth of his firm grip. Playfully, he tugged her closer until she was facing him- broad chest to her heart shaped face. _

"_I'm becoming someone I don't want to be." Oddly enough, she dared not mention that Peyton had called her, putting doubts and unwanted dreams into her head. No. She would never tell him she was going back home for her best friend. Brooke sighed, "Ah, This city is turning me into a Slave driving workaholic!"_

"_And I still love you for that, ha-ha!" Laughter spilled from his mint-fresh mouth into her ears. Old spice mingled with his rugged scent… a scent that drove her wild. The whispers of passing Plaza guests drones away as he insisted more desperately, "Do you hear me, I'm saying I love you for the first time!" _

"_Love, you know, it's supposed to be all or nothing. We are-"_

"_Says who?" Two fingers lifted her chin towards his face, eyes connecting instantly. Hazel eyes sparkled like golden green sunsets and blue irises danced with deep affection. "Why can't you be this big Fashion Empress and love me? We can have both! Not all love is about Emo-fied Tragedy, you know? I love you for being crazy fun, mean, bitchy, sexy, Hilarious! I loved that the first time we met, you maced me!" _

"_I don't think so." Brooke pulled back slightly, but the male pushed his mouth of hers. Soft flesh swept her bottom lip against a wet opening. Just as she was about to kiss him back, a disgusted voice interrupted: "GET A ROOM! CHILDREN ARE IN HERE!" _

"_MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Her boyfriend snapped, pulling away from her. "GEES LADY, This is an A and B conversation so 'C' your way out of it!" Dark lashes blinked until the image of an old lady scuttling away. She might have laughed at her boyfriend's candor had not he continued, "Is this because we lost the baby? Because I don't blame you. I don't blame you for the accident. I never did."_

_That was the problem she presumed. He never blamed her for losing their baby; he never expected anything of her, but to be herself. They were crazy, combative, not the storybook romance like Lucas and Peyton or EPIC like Nathan and Haley. No, this relationship was crazy, hot, passionate, and sexy with arguments, and… unconditional? It scared her, the feelings, the love- all of it scared the living hell out of her._

"_I have to go…" She moved away from his embrace and he made no move to prevent her exit. Turning on her heels, Brooke moved to the exit intent on never turning back. When she took a few steps, full hands pushed against the door bar to leave the plaza. It wasn't until she heard his voice that the decision to leave behind her life felt tragic. _

"_If you leave me, how am I supposed to believe in love?"_

"_I guess you won't." They were possibly the hardest words she had ever said to anyone in her life. "Goodbye Clayton, I really do love you." _

Jamie's seventh birthday party was packed with sweet little children racing around Nathan and Haley's backyard. Crystal clear water vibrated and rippled as bodies crashed into the swimming pool. _Splash!_ Droplets sprayed all over the white clay bricks surround the large body of water. Each drop glistened with the illusion of a piece of the hot sun. Sweltering heat gathered over the citizen's of Tree Hill with the September heat wave currently terrorizing the South.

Thus brought forth colorful bikini tops, tethered shorts, long legs and chiseled abdomens. Tanned flesh contrasted both snow white and dark hues whilst long legs shimmed with a Sunkist glow. Haley's newly reddish tinted hair glistened when she stumbled out of the house. Red dress seemingly painted over her curvaceous silhouette, the mother of one carried a pitcher of lemonade. Meanwhile, her right arm wrapped around her best friend's tiny waist.

"Tigger, move your ass!"

The married woman ushered her best friend pass rampaging children. Their little bodies maneuvered around the tables covered in rainbow hued presents! Blonde James Lucas Scott tackled his best friend while professional football player Jerry Rice ran around with them. Some adults were crowded around Nathan, covering most of his body but the crown of his head. Raven locks moved in the summer like breeze and invited fans seemed enamored by his build and appearance.

She should be jealous, maybe, but her trust in Nathan was stronger than anything in the world. Now, if she could just get Brooke to stop moping over Julian. The brunette had already missed Jamie's present opening by calling Julian twice and Haley refused to watch her friend be unhappy over a man. Dragging her forth, Brooke whined, "But I don't wanna have fun. I want to sit in the house and eat ice cream and watch Brittany Spear's _Don't Let Me The Last to Know _video."

"Uh, no." Haley's brown eyes rolled at her best friend's determination to stay weepy. "You are not going to sit here and drown in tears." Brooke opened mouth to speak, but Haley tossed reddish brown hairs over her shoulder, "And no back talk Tigger, it's time for some happiness on your part."

Happiness! Yeah Right, it was Brooke's turn to roll her eyes. Julian was probably her last chance at love and she had ruined it by not begging him to stay. Between Lucas and Julian, Brooke couldn't be too certain of which man was breaking her heart the most. They were the men that all women wanted, all women need. Chivalrous, decent, some days she envied Peyton but other days the brunette was just happy to be a part of her best friend's happiness.

The Fashionista sagged her shoulders and groaned, "T_tttt_utor Mom, I would be happier if you let me walk around naked and sip Bud Lite. Or we high jacketed a jet and flew to wherever the hell my man is and picked his ass up." A dimpled grin crossed her face, "And we could see Peyton and Luke in New Zealand with Karen and Andy."

"I know you miss Peyton, but it's been a year Brooke." The current Red Bedroom Records owner searched the scenery for help. She happened on the sight of her older sister, Quinn, talking sports with her husband's agent. The twosome looked fabulous together but her sister was happily married for all Haley knew. "Hey, you can totally meet my sister."

"Um," Brooke pressed her weight onto her long legs. The short, white silky material rode up her leg as she tried to keep herself away. "I've met Taylor befo_rrrr_-" Suddenly, her best friend used some sort of hidden strength to yank her clear across the yard, "Hey, Ow! Mrs. Gladiator!"

"Hush you big baby!"

Both brunettes stumbled towards the twosome chatting at a buffet table. Golden sunlight nearly blinded the women's eyesight of the both Nathan' agent and Haley's sister. The only real noticeable characteristic were that both were brunettes and of course taller than both woman. Quinn appeared to be at least 5'11 and model material whilst the male's figure was simply spectacular. Broad shoulders and in fitted jeans, he was slim and muscular. In fact, Nathan's agent was probably one of the most gorgeous men Brooke had ever seen.

Unfortunately, his face was unclear with the sunlight and the metallic Gucci sunglasses covering his eyes. Once they were within five feet of the couple, the male had already turned towards the table. Greedily, he rifled through the barrage of finger foods on the table. Haley glanced at her sister than at Brooke as she made their introductions, "Quinn and Clayton, this is one of my very best but mope friends, Brooke Davis!"

"Brooke!" - "Clayton!"

It was a simultaneous exclamation.

**Okay… that's the Preview! Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Than Tell me! REVIEEEEEEW! Hahaha!**


End file.
